Genesis: Fallen Angels
by EnCoderUniverse
Summary: Here is my own little story. Here in the "Arcane" world, many many things happen, beyond your imagination. People live five times the average of a normal human, everyone has powers, and the good thing is; you can do as you please. Thats what Angel thought, as she entered New Braveheart City, above the clouds. Rate and review, tell me if I should be doing this somewhere else.
1. Prologue

I hope you enjoy this.

-EnCode

* * *

Prologue

Things were all and well in the city of New Astreas, located above the clouds. The year was 2125, May 29th. Things in this graceful place would not be as you expect. Youth was thriving, genetic evolution has been kind, as to lull the call of death, by five years. The world now was shaped by it's inhabitants, people born with a special power or gift. But one seemed special. For her name, was Angel Soul.

* * *

R&R. Tell me another site I should do this on, because I'd love to share the world my story, about the world of Genesis.


	2. Chapter 1

Heres the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Jailbreak

Angel's POV

So I'd bet you're wondering how I got here. Long story. Lets just say, a bunch of wacko outcasts decided to form a band, and call themselves "Rebels". Here they are now, extremists owning their own little city. They decided to kidnap me, from New Astreas, to New Braveheart. I've been here, for six months, 1 week, and 5 days. I planned my escape with the little three days I had before entering the city from a freighter. With each spare second, I execute my plan.

Me: God dammit. Why am I doing this again? I've been doing this for fucking several days! Why am I doing this!

So here's my plan. Everyone born from within any of the six cities in the sky, another long long explanation to do later. I have an elemental gift, the power of frost. And a gift of weapons, arming me with any weapons, at the penalty of drowsiness. So, in my cell, I figured that it would be just panels. I also figured, that those demented idiots would place a power supply cable, behind one of those panels. Those cables, lead to a thermal forcefield. Ironically, using up only 7 watts an hour. I've slashed already all panels of 4 out of 5 available surfaces, with no luck. So here I am, on the last panel.

Sparks flew as I struck the panel. Another strike, and it came off. Under it, was one fat cable. As fat as those baboon-faced assholes who placed me here.

Me: Splendid. Now we'll...

I looked at the cell across from me. An angry 11 year old kid was charging at the containment field. Every time he failed, every time he provided entertainment, for the guards. Another peek at another cell, and I saw someone crouched against the wall. Looking down remorsefully at the floor.

I changed my sword into a better one, a saw-bladed sword. I struck the cable. Just a small dent was visible in the cable now. Here we go again.

Saturday

By now, I've cut through it's protective metallic coating. What now? Lunch? I wasn't fed very much. I started hacking again, putting all my frustration into it. By the end of the day, I was down to the last strand. I hacked one more time, sparks flying into the air. And here now I was. Free. The containment field dropped, and I peeked out of the door. The guards were asleep. I froze them, and I looked for the control panel. I finally found it. A shard of the sun, lingering in the heart of darkness. I let loose two knives at it. All containment fields dropped.

Everyone, a skinny 11-year-old with blond hair, an 8-year-old with chestnut locks, a pair of girls, both with mesmerizing looks, both with violet eyes. Yet one had hair as colorful as vanilla, and had hair as dark as hazelnut spread. I was about to blow the doors, when I saw that same guy still in his cell. I went over to him, and took a closer look. He had multi-colored hair, like wood on fire. He silently looked up at me. In his eyes, I saw a fiery flame. That told of evil, and told of the devil.

Me: Demon, what are you doing here? You could've broken yourself out already.

?: Whats the point? I serve a master, and that master is gone.

I notice a tattered piece of paper beside him. I looked at it for a second, and I saw the signature line.

Me: How about I be the new one?

?: Won't you consider that? If you had common sense, you would look carefully at the contract, or consider the loopholes in this contract. You only have one life, and that contract is valid for the remainder of your life.

I looked at the contract carefully. No loopholes. Why would a demon, make this kind of contract? Only...

Me: Why did you make this contract?

?: I was sick of hurting people.

I signed the contract.

* * *

R&R peeps!

Angel: NUUU I WANTED TO SEE THE FUCKING REST!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys. New inspiration :D

Angel: Yaay!

STFU before I make the demon turn you into demon-feed

Angel: Wahhhhh!

Read, or she gets it.

* * *

Chapters 2: Out of the frying pan

Me: First off, what is your name?

?:Seth. Seth B. Ling (A/N: Reference to the minecrafter Sethbling)

I broke out laughing. He literally had flames on his eyes. I hate flames. Apply heat, to ice, and you get a fucking puddle of boiling water.

Seth: Anywho, my last master was someone I held dear. You could call her a girlfriend to me.

Me: By the way. My names Angel.

We headed for the door. I hit 'OPEN' on it's control panel, and we were greeted by a rebel S.W.A.T Team.

Me: TAKE COVER! Advanced Armament: Skybound Bolt

A bow shimmered into existance in my hands, paired with a quiver on my back. I notched an arrow, and sent it clean through three of of them. They opened fire, using illegal rifles that shot bullets as long as needles, that can go through 15 skulls with no trouble. Using one of the many gifts I have, I jump on the bullets weightlessly, and jump kicked two of them. Meanwhile, Seth incinerated the rest.

Me: Role call! Names!

Skinny 11-year-old: William

Pale 8-year-old: A-Anna

Twin sister 1#: Athena

Twin sister 2#: Minerva

Me: Good. Grab rifles off of them. William, you carry Anna

William: Why me?

Me: You look like siblings, act like a role-model.

He looked defeated. Huh, I didn't know the pair were siblings. (A/N: The pair are actually based on real people, my best friend Will, and his sister Anna.)

We walked towards the armory, meeting the resistance of two soldiers. We easily gunned them down, but one managed to raise the alarm.

Speakers: Red Alert, Danger: 10

Me: Sh-

William glared at me.

Me: And I meant crud.

William: And that's what I thought.

The door opened behind us. An army came rushing through.

[Lend me control. Think nothing, do nothing.]

[What the hell? Am I losing my mind?]

[No. I'm simply a soul, manifested in your body and mind, as a second consciousness]

I did nothing, surrendering my control to the entity.]

* * *

Thats all. Rate and review!

Minerva: Come back here and continue the story, or I'll squeezeyou're balls into atoms!


End file.
